Overwatch: Family Ties
by K4N3 the R34P3R
Summary: Emily's parents show up out of the blue and You the reader are watching the story unfold this three chapter special will include Lemily and a family fun gift-wrap. not your family the characters family I sadly don't own or have any rights to overwatch but still this is a blast to write. pls review. CHAPTER 3 now UPLOADED im going to work on a fourth chapter soon.
1. unkown visitation

_**OK so im writing this on the side of Grim's orchard but I think its worth at least one chapter**_

 _ **This is Rated M so please not that is the equivalent to R which is harsh but I will be doing stuff later.**_

* * *

 _ **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

 _ **Chapter one_ That's Today?**_

Tracer walked up to her apartment door, grocery bag in hand. The convienence store worker recommended the wine for Curry and as weird as it sounded the cashier agreed so here she was. She fumbled with her keys and realized it was unlocked. She opened the door and walked in saying "Emily you're supposed to lock the door." She took off her Chronal Accelerator and put it in the 'charger' by the door. It wasn't really a charger. It just copied data recalibrated and set the information to Winston. The Accelerator its self has a power core. Way better than double A's.

She walked into the living room groceries in hand and froze confused. "Two people she had never met before sixty or seventy year-olds a man and a women were sitting on the couch with Emily glaring down them. The woman gave Lena a 'who the heck are you' look. Emily looked at Lena and shook her head ever so slightly. The man casually smiled and wove hello. Whatever was going on he was the only one enjoying himself.

He was the first to speak "You must be Emily's roommate, were her parents." He had a more American accent. Not really giving any details about him. Emily seemed to relax a little but only slightly. Lena nodded "Yes, I forgot that was today, sorry" She had no clue they were coming here. Emily probably forgot to tell her. Emily spoke up pretending to be more relaxed than she was "No you didn't they didn't call ahead" Emily's dad shrugged "Your mom said she called a few days ago." Emily's mom faked a smile "I called several times and you never picked up." Her dad smiled genuinely and sarcasticly asked "I wonder why?"

Tracer went to the kitchen a put down the bottle of wine on the counter and put the snacks she bought behind the wine rack. She was going back to the living room when Emily asked. "Did you remember to by canned Corn" Tracer stopped and thought for a second, Emily hates canned veggies more than a feminist hates stereotypical rednecks, and who the fuck buys canned corn?

 _ **Sorry to break here but that is a joke if you are offended by it then sorry but its staying. And you think its funny then you need to find better humor (Groucho Marx is dead but brilliant) ok I'm done not with the chapter I meant with this note.**_

Which means that's not what she was asking. Lena walked back into the living room pulling her shoes off. "No I didn't, but I told you, you should by them frozen or fresh its healthier." She doesn't like corn either. Lena decided to wait and try a phony question later.

She stopped to shake hands with both of Emily's parents learning their names are Victoria and Rory. (Laughing to her-self about Doctor Who) Emily had her mom's hair and her dad's freckles.

 **Please note the names of Emily's parents aren't cannon neither is the bit about canned goods there is nothing proving this information form a credible source I the author made this stuff up due to lack of information. Also the idea of anyone but in the canonical time period knowing about Doctor Who is not likely but I can dream and its my story deal with it or write your own and private message me the story I can't find good Lemily anywhere. Yeah that's what I'm calling it if you have the real name for it comment it.**

Lena asked. "So, Emily are you still making curry or are we going out to eat?" Emily flinched and Victoria gave a suspicious glare. Rory had one glance at his wife's face and said. "We would love for you to come, besides you don't want to see what curry does to…" Victoria stopped him from continuing. "I'm not in the mood for anything fancy lets just get something nearby." Emily chipped in more relaxed. Yeah there's a carry out Chinese place around the corner Lena and I can just go pick it up.

Victoria looked a little offended. "And let you pay, no we couldn't do that we can go to a Italian place or something. Lena spoke up. " Italian is a bad idea love, they charge 4 pounds a glass for a wine I can get a bottle of for 3 pounds. Rory spoke up "Just take my credit card." We can pay and we don't have to drive anymore." He smiled reassuringly. Victoria concurred. "I'd like to go for a walk me and Lena can go." Emily jumped a little. "How about you and I go mom, there's a ton of stuff I still want to tell you about, and Lena can barely get to work without getting lost." So Emily and her mother left to get dinner. Lena went to the kitchen and found a bottle of orange fizz in the pantry.

 _ **That's what they call pop across the pond isn't it? Fizz? For those of you reading pop is short for sodapop now its called pop or soda few people call it both and some paperclips call all of it coke.**_

Lena walked back into the living room with her glass and sat on the sofa trying not to feel awkward. "They shouldn't take longer than fifteen minutes." She said. Rory nodded. Emily had asked about canned corn… why… something was wrong obviously. Emily wanted to talk to her in private, and to tell her something important. Emily looked like she was having a heart attack when Lena walked in. She was afraid of something.

Rory interrupted her train of thought "You look tense, work bothering you or something?" It was Lena's turn to have a small heart attack. "No its nothing, just didn't expect company today is all." She made a weak smile. Rory clearly wasn't convinced. He tried to change the subject. The next words to come out of his mouth horrified her. And it wasn't a threat or in a creepy voice or something like there's someone behind you. No he asked a normal question, in a normal way that any average dad might want to know.

He just calmly asked "Does Emily have a boyfriend or anything?"

* * *

I love cliffhangers I'm sorry its my kryptonite


	2. Dinner Guests

_**Ha Ha yeah, I like to leave chapter one off on a cliff-hangar all of I do that with my Overwatch stories. If you are wondering about the lemons firstly you're a total pervert I'll get to it when I feel like it. I posted chapter 1 the night before I wrote this and could barely sleep myself so here's chapter 2… no wait a second**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Doctor Who, Overwatch, any part of Blizzard entertainment, I don't even play Hearthstone, Magic the Gathering was first it's the best.**_

 _ **This is tracers POV if you like it I'll do more for it. I bolded the speech bubbles to make it easier.**_

 **LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

He doesn't even know that… or that…. Oh… this is bad… really bad… that's why Emily so freaked out…no. He's waiting for an answer… **"What no… nothing of the sort"** Rory nodded. **"She seemed stressed is all especially when you came in, but she relaxed after she saw you. I figured she had a boyfriend she didn't want us to know about."** How do you could you not know? She's gay and is living with her chipper, bright, and happy girlfriend; you stupid… no approach this calmly. **"No I think she's just afraid I'll embarrass her"** Rory looked puzzled. Can you look puzzled **"Whys that?"** Ok stay calm and relax Lena this is perfect. **"Not really sure, your wife isn't anti-military or the like is she?"** looked a little more puzzled. **"No nothing like that."**

I'll just go check my phone. I walked into me and Emily's room and picked it up off of the night stand, it had a few messages, one from Genji a few hours ago, two from Emily a few minutes ago. Tapped the notification, unlocked the phone. The first message said _"They don't know I'm gay_ " yeah figured that WHY THOGH? How could they not know? They have to have noticed something right? The second message stated _"My mother is homophobic"_ Holy Shit… this is really bad. They still have to sit through dinner. So just talk about how proud I am serving my country. I have a few medals and I've met the queen so that would be impressive. Ok maybe not go that far. But it's a conversation we can use.

Ok they'll be back soon. Just one text _'How the fuck do they not know Emily they are your fucking parents! What is wrong with all of you!?_ This is both horrifying, terrifying and all synonyms to those two words. Like what the fuck. How could this not have come up until now?

They're just stay for dinner, I didn't really expect to meet her parents like this… like anything like this… really this never, ever, ever, occurred as a possibility. Of all the bloody things that could go wrong. I went back to the kitchen a poured myself another glass of fizz. The wine bottle was still out. I put that in the cabinet under the sink with the others. For those of you that think it's weird to do that it really isn't normally people put red wine in a pantry but that leaves it to warm and putting it in the fridge leaves it to cold. Wine is supposed to be kept in a cellar cool but not refrigerated. That goes for red and white wine.

I went back to the living room fizz glass in hand. Emily walked in the front door at that moment, with her horrid mother on her heels asking **"I hope waiting wasn't too awkward for you."** Rory shook his head **"I was just trying to look patient."** I chuckled a bit at that. Oh God how are her parents so different. Dad is so relaxed and her mum has a stick up her ass in all the wrong ways.

We got into dinner and at quietly, Victoria seemed to be scolding my wine choice; she kept glaring into her glass when she took a sip. That was a twelve dollar bottle I opened if she didn't like it she can go and- Emily's dad broke the silence **"So is there a guy we can hear about."** Emily started to have a panic attack. So I spoke up **"Ah no… she doesn't have a boyfriend despite my best attempts."** God these people were evil. Victoria was interested in this so I continued with the worst string of profane lying I have ever stated in all my life I'm so sorry everyone. Here it is. **"Yeah, I started trying to hook her up with people a few months after I moved in the first one was horrible from the start there was a co-worker of mine from Japan his name was Genji, real play-boy he brought her chocolates all the time."**

Victoria's eye twitched when I said he was from Japan, how bitter can a person get, Racist and Homophobic. Emily didn't want her mum to know so let's get a few laughs with it. **"He broke up with her because she didn't want to go around with him all the time and his dropping by wasn't getting the happy reaction that I guess he wanted, I did enjoy the chocolates though, she ate maybe three pieces in total before she gave me all the boxes"** so maybe I was enjoying this a little too much for my own good but I wasn't nearly done yet. **"All together that lasted about a month, after that there was this American chap that she was with for about 24 hours his name was Jesse real life cowboy hat and everything they went on a date and then he revealed his horrid drinking problem, he drank away hangovers. So after that disaster there was this doctor from Africa named Winston"** Emily was paler than Reaper's mask and her mother literally had a vein pulsing on her forehead but I wasn't done yet **"he was a friend of mine but it didn't last long, he moved out of the country and was really shy about having a relationship so that ended quick."** Victoria was not calming down it was kind of hilarious. Strangely Rory was perfectly fine with all of this. Emily's was silently begging me to stop. I didn't want to. But she was going to kill me if I kept going. **"That's about it except for the Omnic at the book store the other day."** Emily looked like she was going to explode, so did her mom. Time to call it quits. After a moment her mom took up a sweet creepy tone. **"Relations to a machine is hardly appropriate, they should stay in Numbani"** I wasn't having any of that this was my home to and I'll be dammed if she insults my life's work **"Now hang on just a minute, most omnics have never even been to Numbani"** Emily was going to have a heart-attack at this rate but I'm going to speak my mind **"The Omnic crisis was fought because they weren't treated like people, They were treated like garbage, I have put my life on the line to stop that sort of thing in more than just England" Victoria cut me off "They aren't people, they're tools and-"** I cut her off shouting now **"They feel empathy, pain and can die, if that isn't living then what is?"** I didn't expect what happened next.

 _ **So glad that anyone is reading this I'm going to work on my other story for the rest of today. I have a good friend begging to see more of Overwatch: Grim's Orchard. This story is going to be really violent from here on out and I don't see myself making more than five chapters but I do like this stories realistic focus. Please Review I really need help with grammar so everything is appreciated.**_

 _ **Thanks everyone**_


	3. Farewells

_**I'm just going to get right to it I don't own Overwatch or any stocks or blah blah blizzard does, hearthstone still sucks etc.**_

 _ **Here is where it gets violent so be warned**_

* * *

Chapter four_ civil dispute LOL no it's personal

I wasn't quite prepared to be knocked out of me own chair but that's what happened next so there you have it. She just back-handed me like an ignorant child. I got off me bum and socked her right in the kisser, after that bit I kicked her in the side of the head and she was bleeding on the floor a bit, just a dribble and she was spewing insults like Toaster-lover and that pissed me off even more so I grabbed her by the hair and I bumped her head against the kitchen table gave her a nice purple swell on her head, I called her a Nazi and that's when Emily and her dad tried to step in and pull us away from each other. I just wanted to beat some damn respect for diversity into her.

Here she was in my home eating Chinese food and openly admitting to having no respect for their culture. I couldn't stand it. I started screaming and kicking. Rory had an impressive grip for such an old timer and wouldn't let me wriggle loose. Emily was trying to pull her similarly acting bitch of a mother into the living room. When she broke loose and ran at me. I put my foot right up to her stomach and she ran right into it. That old wind bag got the air knocked right out of her and hit the floor barely breathing. I quieted down fight after that. Not two seconds later our neighbor was at the door with it wide open pointing his berretta into the apartment demanding to know what was going on. First thing any of us did was put are hands were he could see them. Then Emily explained that her mum and I were just in a bit of a tussle because of a disagreement. He just wished us a good night and left.

That's when Rory started laughing. We didn't know what in the world he thought was so bonkers so after a few minutes he calmed down enough to thank us for our lovely hospitality. That's when the bitch got off the floor and smashed one of our good chairs against my back and I couldn't believe that old hag had that kind of upper body strength, that was a doozy, I was on the floor rolling onto my now injured back and she was diving onto me grabbing me around the throat. That part scared me I was honestly surprised that she would try to strangle me. I'm not proud to admit that I immediately punched her in the eye five or six times until Rory pulled her off of me. I got up coughing, letting sweet, cool, air back into my oxygen deprived lungs. Emily was telling her mum to calm down. That wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Victoria broke free from her husband's grip and threw the nearest thing to her at my head. Thank fully the second closest was the lamp. The thing she threw at me was a white throw pillow. Nicest thing she had done all day. Then she threw the lamp at Emily, she threw a lamp at her own daughter. It shattered on impact with Emily's shoulder and arm she was using to cover her face, then my girlfriend collapsed. I whipped around and punched that monster in her good eye. She landed on her ass so hard she had to lay down. Rory stopped her from getting up. I went and checked Emily for injuries, nothing bad just a few scratches.

" **Emily are you ok?"** I asked, tears welling in my eyes. She nodded **"yeah, just a scratch or two"** I know I'm British but I didn't care I cried and kissed her. I could feel her dad staring at us but I didn't care. Meeting her parents was going horribly wrong anyways, why hold back.

I helped her onto the sofa. Drama queen was still squirming on the floor, I crouched down next to her and flicked her forehead so she would be quiet. Then I said **"ma'am your daughter is the most wonderful person I have ever met and I'm glad to have met her. She has a very optimistic view on the world and I appreciate every form of company she gives. She and I are lovers and have been dating since before we moved into together. You can think what you want about that but if you ever hurt her again I will make you suffer more pain than you would think possible."** Then I stood up and got a roll of duck-tape and tied her hands together, her feet then I gagged her. Rory and I put her in the car we went back inside and on the porch he thanked me for taking care of Emily and I invited him to drop by whenever he was in King Row. Emily and I both would be happy to have him anytime.

He left after saying good bye to Emily and helping us clean up the kitchen. It had a few bits of chair on the floor and some blood. We threw out most of the food that was still on the table. Said our good-byes and I locked the door behind him. Emily and looked at each other and I smiled saying **"I think that went rather well."** Emily looked at me like I just said Walking Dead was a kid's show. **"Well? That was a bloody disaster, we wasted 38 dollars of food, scared the hell out of the neighbors, we need to buy a new chair and lamp. To top it all off my mother is going to disown me and she ruddy hates you."**

I smirked at her. **"Does it bloody matter, she is never coming back here ever again and your dad seemed to like me so that's a start"** Emily smiled back at me. **"I love you Lena"** We kissed and went to bed.

* * *

 ** _If you guys want I can try to write a lemon chapter. I don't think it fits with the story as is though so just tell me in the reviews what you think._**


End file.
